Born to Die: The Paradise Edition
by Master Gaga
Summary: A follow up to Born to Die. It shows what happens after both Kurt and Puck leave the hospital. One-shot. Puck\Kurt. A gift to my readers.


_This is what I call the 'Paradise' edition of Born to Die. When I wrapped up __Born to Die__, I wrapped it up with little sprinkles of light, as a way of showing there was something good approaching for both Puck and Kurt, but I didn't state what it was explicitly. Lately, I've been feeling the need to write about it. I couldn't leave them in the dark. I just couldn't. So…this is Paradise. I hope you like it. And if you don't, well…I don't really care._

* * *

_Ride_

Kurt's POV

Things changed a lot after my suicide attempt.

Dad tried spending more time with me, and so did Carole, his wife, who I'd been ignoring for almost months. Finn, her popular, jock son also tried to befriend me, but once I told him what I really thought of jocks ("they have small dicks") he stopped trying to talk to me, and left. He told Carole, who looked irritated. It wasn't like I cared, anyways. I didn't care about anything but Noah.

Noah Puckerman. My love, my dark angel. After our little moment at the hospital, the cops came for him. They took him away, stole him out of my life. Dave's parents had filed charges against him for assaulting their closet case, and Noah had to pay for it in Juvie. He has been there for the past two weeks, and today, he gets out. Today, the gates of hell open and let my lover out. Today, my dark angel comes out of Hades, and joins me, so we might create paradise together.

I currently lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I've been doing this since early last night, when I locked myself inside my room (or _basement suite_, as I like to think of it) to hide from Dad, Carole, and their little Frankenteen. It's not that I hate them or anything; I just like spending my time alone.

That scares them; the fact that I prefer to be alone than with them makes them nervous. Sometimes, I suspect they're waiting for me to suddenly go crazy again. I think they need it to happen, so they can be at peace with themselves. Sadly, it's not going to happen.

"Not today. It could happen any other day, just…not today." I whisper to my empty room, and laugh. Lately, I've been speaking to myself a lot. I've been voicing my thoughts even more, too, which has irritated my Dad and Carole to no end. A couple of days ago we were at the movies, and this guy bumped into me really hard. My reaction was: "You know, if you wanna jump my bones, you just have to get me somewhere else. I'm horny, too." The guy paled, basically ran away, and both Dad and Carole looked freaked out. Finn laughed, which I sort of appreciated. Sort of.

I slowly rise from my bed, and look around. My room has changed a lot in the past few weeks, too. Since its summer, I've been doing nothing but rearranging everything I own. The once beige walls are now purple; the Madonna posters have been replaced by pictures of me and my Mom. _When you get Puck, take pictures. Tons of them, so you can put them here, and call this place your sanctuary._ I smile at the thought, and consider it.

I grab my IPhone from the nightstand it was lying on while it charged, and check what time it is. In bright, blood-red letters, my phone tells me its 11:24, way past breakfast. I yawn, and put the phone back on the nightstand.

I get out of bed, go to the bathroom, and proceed to shower. I do it slowly; I have no hurry, no need to be extremely fast. I do things on my time now. I don't pressure myself anymore. It's not good for me, my psychologist told me, and I found myself discovering it was true.

My psychologist. Even when I'm thinking about it, it sounds weird. It isn't weird, though. My psychologist has really helped me. Thanks to her, I didn't have to go to an asylum. She somehow managed to convince Dad and Carole that what I needed was love and some time apart from people, not to be tied up and on suicide watch. I really appreciate what she's done for me.

Once I'm done showering, I make my way towards my closet naked. I turn on the lights, and then begin searching for something to wear. I decide on a black shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. Not the best outfit I've worn, but I'm certain Noah won't give a shit about what I'm wearing.

I look at myself in my vanity. I look good; hazel eyes, pale skin and messy black hair. I've let it grow, and it nearly reaches my shoulders now. When I was little, I used to love having long hair, and for a while, I kept it that way. I started cutting it when bullies began calling me a girl for having long hair. Now, I don't care about any of that. I only care about what I want, and that's all that matters.

I smile at my reflection, and then leave the room. I practically run up the stairs, and once I reach the door, I am nearly out of breath. I laugh as I walk down the hall, and soon enough, I find myself walking into the living room, where both Dad and Carole are watching TV.

"Dad, I'm leaving." I say, and Dad turns to look at me. For a second, he looks startled.

"Where are you going dressed like that, mister?" Dad asks, and Carole looks at me. She, too, looks started. What, am I dressed like a hooker or something?

"I'm going to pick up Noah from Juvie. Then, we'll go spend the weekend at that lovely new hotel downtown." I say, and Carole smiles.

"You mean _American, _honey?" She asks, and I nod. Dad shakes his head.

"Kurt…I know I agreed to let you pick him up, and even spend the weekend together at that hotel, but…could you promise me you'll stay out of trouble? Please? I know how boys can be; especially when they're alone." Dad says, and I nod instantly. I want to please him; to avoid giving him a reason to keep me away from a full weekend with my boyfriend, who I haven't seen in two weeks.

"We'll behave, Dad. We won't break shit or get into trouble. And we'll use protection." I say, and Carole laughs at the last part. Dad looks like he might go into shock, which is extremely funny.

"Use protection? What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry, then. We'll just go bareback." I say, and make my way out of the living room. I grab the car keys from the counter, and head outside. As I walk towards the car, I think: _Today, you get love back._

* * *

I park in front of the horrible looking, orange building.

"You have arrived at your destination, the _Juvenile Delinquents Correction Facilities."_ Says Julia, otherwise known as my GPS. I smile, and turn the car off.

"I know, babe. I know." I say, and get out of the car. Quickly, I make my way into the building, and find myself walking into a lobby. It looks like the kind of lobby you'd see at a hospital; sterile, cold, but dark at the same time. I go to the receptionist, who is a hairy man who appears to be in his 30s.

"Good afternoon. I've come to pick up Noah Puckerman. He was released this morning." I say softly, and the man checks the computer lying next to him. It looks ancient; like the type of computers schools with no budgets get stuck with. He looks up from the computer, and at me.

"I'm sorry, young man, but Noah Puckerman can't be taken home by anybody else than his mother, Gina Puckerman. Unless you have a written authorization, which I doubt you do." The man says, and smiles evilly. I smile back, and pull out the letter from my pocket. Gina had already foreseen this; that they would try to stop me from taking him away, mostly due to the fact that I was another boy. Homophobes are everywhere, she told me, her voice full of sadness.

I place the latter on the counter, and wave at it.

"Read it. It's from Gina Puckerman, Noah Puckerman's mother. Once you read it, you'll see I _am_ allowed to take him home. Also, I should warn you; I'm thinking about suing. Homophobia isn't an attractive quality in anybody." I say, and the receptionist looks shocked for a moment.

"I, um, am sorry, young man. I didn't mean to make you feel discriminated against. It's just, um, protocol." He says, and I nod. _Protocol my ass, bitch._

"Of course. Now, could you please show me to where Noah is? I'm getting a little anxious." I say, and think I've been too honest with him. He nods, and leads the way to a room void of anything but a TV, and chairs. In one of them sits Noah, who is looking at the TV like his sanity depends on it. I turn around to look at the receptionist, who is standing right behind me. I make him signs that in any language would mean go away, and surprisingly, he does.

I turn around, and speak.

"I'm here, babe." It comes out as a whisper, and I discover tears have come to my eyes. I've been waiting for this moment, dying for it, really. He hears me, and looks away from the TV instantly. His chocolate brown eyes meet mine, and it's like nothing else in the world exists. Slowly, I make my way into the room, and he walks towards me at the same time. Soon enough, we stand face to face.

He grabs my hands, and I intertwine our fingers. We are looking into each other's eyes, drinking in the sights before us. It is paradise, heaven on Earth, and it's just for us; a place only the two of us can reach.

"I was so scared, Kurt. I thought you'd forgotten me." Noah says, and I discover he's shaking. Tears are in his eyes, just like mine. _This is love; all we have, all we need._

"I could never forget you, Noah. You're my first and only love. You're…the reason I'm still alive." I say, and Noah smiles softly. It's heartbreaking. I pull him in for a kiss, and in a few seconds, everything is what it has always been. Nothing has come between us, we are still the same. We are Noah and Kurt, lovers who'll make it through anything.

When we pull away, he looks soother. I smile.

"Did my mom put you up to this?" Noah asks, and I laugh. I shake my head.

"No. I asked her for permission, but that's all. Now, let's leave, love. We need to get to the hotel." I say, and Noah frowns. _Right. He doesn't know about this part._

"What hotel?" Noah asks, sounding extremely intrigued.

"You didn't think I'd pick you up and just drive you home, did you? I've planned something grand. We have to celebrate." I say, and pull him into a hug.

"Celebrate what? That I'm finally out of Juvie?" Noah asks, and there's a bitter edge to his voice. I pinch him, and he squeals.

"No, silly; we're celebrating because we're alive. We're celebrating because life is beautiful, and we're lucky to have each other. We won't be lonely anymore." I say, and become shocked at how true the things I just said are. Noah wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my forehead.

"That's true, cowboy boots. Very true."

* * *

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_

_I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes_

_I look up to hear myself saying,_

_Baby, too much I strive, I just ride_

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get in trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

* * *

_That was Ride. I hope you liked it. Um, dear readers, I have some bad news. Even though this seems like this might have a following chapter, I want to make clear it; it doesn't. Also, I want to make another announcement._

_This is the last thing I will write for Fanfiction. I've said all I've wanted to say, and I am grateful for all the love you've given me and my stories. I'm grateful for the people I have met, and for the friends I've made. You people have my heart, and always know I'm here for you._

_The fact that I won't write anymore doesn't mean I won't read. If you have any upcoming stories you want me to read, let me know. I'd love to read them and review._

_Forever yours,_

_Master Gaga_


End file.
